PINK
by putri syifa
Summary: Seorang gadis yang 'pura-pura' menjadi gadis culun dan miskin. harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus bergabung dengan para pria tampan disebuah club band. dan kehidupan gadis itupun berubah. apakah ia mulai tertarik dengan para pria itu? atau malah sebaliknya?.
1. Chapter 1

**P** **I** **NK**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Gender : Romance, Friendship, School-life, Humor (?)**

 **[Sakura-Centric]**

 **Story © Sujeong-san (sujung)**

 **Warning : OOC, OOC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Garing.**

 **This's ma story**

 **I'am sakura fangirl**

 **(and i'm a girl)**

Di sebuah sekolah yang begitu megah dan mewah―tentu saja, terlihat dari beberapa sarana sekolah maupun interior atau bangunannya. Seluruh bangunan sekolah itu terlihat tidak seperti bangunan sekolah lainnya. Sekolah ber-taraf _elit_ ini setiap harinya selalu ramai oleh siswa-siswinya yang melakukan berbagai aktivitas seperti belajar, berolahraga, istirahat, makan siang, yang hanya berlalu lalang, maupun yang sedang berkumpul sambil mengobrol, dan lain-lain halnya.

Disebuah lorong—atau tepatnya sebuah kelas, terdapat suara gaduh yang sedang mengobrol, tertawa atau cekikikan, adapun juga yang sedang mengosip.

"Hey baka!"panggil seorang pria berambut coklat kepada seorang pria berambut kuning yang kini duduk di depannya. Namun yang dipanggil pun tak kunjung memutar tubuhnya seperti tak ada niat untuk menggubris pria dibelakangnya ini.

"hey kau! Baka! Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku ya?!"

Lama tak ada jawaban dari pria didepannya ini, akhirnya kesabaran pria berambut coklat itu habis, perempatan siku-siku kini muncul di dahi kirinya, lalu..

JDAKK..!

Pria berambut coklat itu memukul dengan keras ke kepala pria kuning dihadapannya dengan sebuah buku fisika yang tebal, seakan ia tidak peduli jika buku fisikanya yang tebal ini akan rusak.

"UGH..!"erangan kesakitan Yang tertahan terdengar dari bibir sang pria kuning itu. "YA! BAKA! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMUKULKU DENGAN BENDA ITU?!" pria kuning itu menunjuk buku tebal fisika yang sempat menghantam kepala cantik—menurut,nya.

Pria berambut coklat berantakan itu menyeringai, "berarti sedari tadi kau dengar akukan?!"

Pria kuning yang sedang kesakitan itu terdiam, "tidak! A-aku tidak mendengarmu barusan!"jawab pria kuning itu dengan gugup. "memangnya kau biacara apa? K-kau memanggilku hah? Seharusnya kau lebih kencang memanggilku!"

Pria berambut coklat itu memutar matanya sebal akan pria kuning didepannya ini, "aku sudah berteriak dua kali memanggilmu bodoh." Pria berhelai coklat dengan tato dikedua pipinya itu menyodorkan tangannya pada pria kuning didepannya "kalau begitu pinjamkan aku pekerjaanmu! Ayolah aku pinjam~"

"Tsk..!"pria kuning itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipa tangan didepan dadanya, berpura-pura marah.

"tcih..! dasar bodoh, ayolah cepat! Sebentar lagi pelajaran anko sensei!"pinta pria coklat itu dengan nada memaksa.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau meminta bantuan pada orang bodoh sepertiku?!, kiba?!"pria kuning itu memberi _DeathGlare_ pada pria dibelakangnya.

Pria bernama kiba itu menghela nafas kasar "ayolah cepat! Waktunya sedikit lagi, dalam beberapa menit, anko-sensei akan masuk kekelas dan memberi hukuman pada yang tidak mengerjakan pr! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat temanmu ini dihukum oleh guru tersadis se-antero konoha?! Ayolah naruto namikaze.."

"aku tidak peduli." Ucap pria kuning bernama naruto itu, ' _Ayolah apa kau tidak mengerti aku menginginkan sesuatu?!'_

Kiba menghela nafas pasrah, "baik, aku akan menraktir mu ramen ichiraku hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah"

Naruto tetap saja diam, seperti menginginkan lebih(?)

Kiba memutar matanya malas, tentusaja ia tahu apa yang diinginkan naruto "dua mangkok berujuran jumbo?"

Naruto masih terdiam

"baiklah sepuasnya."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, akhirnya kiba mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, "Yeaayyy..! Asik! Kau ini tahu saja apa yang diinginkanku kiba! Kau memang temank yang paling mengerti aku!"ucap naruto semngat sambil merangkul kiba

"ayo cepa berikan buku mu!"paksa kiba

Lalu naruto memberikan bukunya pada kiba, "ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dari mana aku sudah mengerjakan pr?"

"tadi pagi aku melihatmu menggoda para gadis untuk mengerjakan tugas mu naruto" ucap kia sambil membuka bukunya dan menyalin tugas milik naruto

"hehe.."naruto menyengir rubah miliknya, "lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

"aku bisa saja melakukannya naruto, hanya saja, aku takut sewaktu pulang sekolah, aku dikejar-kejar para gadis itu karena sudah mengoda mereka, naruto"ucap kiba sambil serius mencatat pekerjaan naruto

Naruto mendengar perkataan kiba, yang dikatakan kiba itu benar 100%, yah.. ia sudah mengambil resiko, mau tidak mau, sore ini—pulang sekolah, ia akan dikejar-kejar para gaids yang tadi pagi ia goda. "b-benar juga.."

"sepertiya acara mentraktir sore ini dibatalkan"kiba tertawa sambil tetap mencatat pekerjaan naruto—para gadis ang tadi pagi naruto goda.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, seseorang membuka pintunya, seorang wanita ber-rambut berwarna ungu tua dan seragam guru. Seketika murid-murid ang sedang mengobrol dan berjalan dikelas itu pun kembali kebangku masing-masing dengan segera. Lalu hening. Terlihat senyuman terpampang diwajah cantik wanita itu. Namun hal itu malah membuat seisi kelas bergidik ngeri melihat senyumannya. Tidak biasa wanita itu tersenyum saat pelajaran berlangsung—maupun diluar mata pelajaran.

"ehem.. selamat pagi anak-anak!"wanita yang disebut-sebuat guru fisika bernama anko itu melihat seisi kelas—tentunya dengan senyumannya yang telah hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu(?)

"pagi.."

"p-pagi.."

"pagi.. a-anko—sensei.."

"pa.. gi.."

"kali ini kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru, dan.. maaf, kali ini kakashi tidak bisa menemani kalian berkenalan dengan teman baru kalian selaku wali kelas"

Sedetik kemudian kelas itu kembali riuh

"wah.. ada murid baru ya..?"

"kira-kira dia itu pindahan dari mana?"

"perempuan atau laki-laki ya?"

"kuharap itu laki-laki!"

"kuharap dia perempuan yang cantik"

"tidak! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada yang menyaingi kecantikanku dikelas ini!"

"ya! Tidak boleh ada yang menyaingi kecantikan karin-san!"

"hh.. merepotkan."

"ehem.."

"seperti dia itu cantik saja ngomong begitu?!"

"iya benar!"

"kuharap dia laki-laki yang tampan!"

"awas saja jika ia perempuan yang jelek! Akan kubunuh dia! Memalukan kelas saja!"

"apa dia anak orang kaya?"

"ehem..!"

"akan kubuat ia tidak nyaman berada dikelas ini!"

"haha! Benar!"

"hey, kalian itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"EHEM..!"

"apa dia jago matematika ya?"

"kuharap dia pintar!"

BRAK..!

Hening

Itulah suasana sekarang ini. Setelah sebuah gebrakan meja yang sangat keras berhasil membungkam mulut seisi kelas

"apa kalia tidak bisa diam?!" aura tdak menyenangkan menguar dari wanita itu


	2. Chapter 2

_**Preview Chap :**_

" _sakura-Chan!"_

" _sakura-Chan!"_

 _Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, jantungnya berdegup 'ada seseorang yng memanggil namaku..? chan..?' sakura langsung mengambil ikat rambutnya._

" _sakura-Chan!"_

 _Lagi-lagi orang itu meneriaki namanya. 'tunggu.. suara pria?'batinnya. lalu pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada pria kuning dan bercodet seperti kucing. 'Na.. to.. Nato..? ah bukan! Siapa namanya ya?' sakura langsung menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya._

" _sakura-Chan!"_

 _Lagi-lagi orang itu memanggilnya, tapi suaranya kini semakin keras. Sakura menoleh kearah kanan, pandangannya menangkap segerombolan orang.. ah! Pria! Berseragam sama dengannya. tunggu... sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang mecolok dari gerombolan pria itu kuning.. sakura membulat kan matanya, 'N-naruto!' ia melihat pria kuning itu yang ternyata adalah naruto sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Secepat kilat, sakura langsung mengikat rambutnya asal, setelah itu ia memakai kacamata bulat besar udiknya kembali. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada naruto._

PINK

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Rated : T

Gender : Romance, Friendship, School-life, Humor (?)

[Sakura-Centric]

Story © Putri Syifa

Warning : OOC, OOC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Garing.

This's ma story

I'am sakura fangirl

(and i'm a girl)

"sakura-Chan!"

Sakura meneguk ludahnnya sendiri. Kini pria berambut kuning dan teman-temannya benar-benar berada disampingnya 'Astaga..' sakura menunduk, dan sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"hey..! sakura-Chan!"pangil naruto

Sakura hanya menoleh sebagai jawabannya.

"jangan sok kenal Dobe."

"diam Teme!"

"bahkan dia ketakutan melihat mu naruto."

"diam kau sai!"

"kau membuang waktu saja naruto. Merepotkan"

"aku hanya ingin menyapanya!"

"kau benar-benar membuang waktu naruto! Dasar bodoh!"

"apa?! Diam kau kiba!"

"dan bahkan dia langsung pergi."

"apa?!"naruto menoleh dan melihat sakura yang sedang menaiki tangga Bus "hey! Sakura- _Chan_!"

Tak lama setelah sakura menaiki bus itu, bus itu langsung pergi.

"dan karena kau, kami tertinggal Bus."

Naruto mengacak rambut frustasi, kenapa semua temannya menyalahkannya? Entahlah mungkin ia memang bodoh.

"huuff.."helaan nafas seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terdengar begitu lega "untung saja mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri" gadis itu mengusap kening nya yang berkeringat. Ia memperhatikan seisi Bus untuk mencari tempat duduk dekat jendela kesukaannya, ia tersenyum melihat tempat duduk kosong dekat jendela. Sakura lalu menduduki kursi kosong itu, ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap keluar jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan musim semi. _'kapan terakhir kali aku naik Bus? ... Bersama Nii-Chan..'_ sakura tersenyum. Sakura memutar kembali ingatannya tentang masa kecilnya yang menurut nya sangat bahagia, sangat jauh dari kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sakura tersenyum pahit, tanpa sakura sadari setetes air membasahi pipinya dan segera menghapusnya.

Tak terasa beberapa menit berlalu, ia masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sampai sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap kearah luar kaca.

DEG

"J-jembatan?"gumamnya kaget, lalu ia berfikir. Ya.. rumahnya terletak 5 meter di kanan jembatan.. _'Astaga..'_ rumahnya terlewat!

Dengan cepat, sakura berlari kedepan bus—kearah supir Busnya "berhenti!" supir bus yang mendengar teriakan sakura kelabakan menekan rem. "hentikan Busnya! Rumahku terlewat!" akhirnya bus itu berhenti.

Sakura lalu membungkukan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf "m-maafkan aku..! maafkan aku!"

"tidak apa-apa.."ucap kake tua sang supir Bus.

Dengan gesit, begitu pintu Busnya terbuka, ia segera keluar dari Busnya.

"dasar anak remaja.."ucap supir it ketika sakura keluar dai Bus.

Bus itu pun pergi, menyisakan sakura yang beridiri diatas jembatan yang dibawah nya terdapat sungai yang indah dan jernih. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan menyusuri jembatan. Sakura mengusap-usap lengan nya ketika angin menusuk ketulangnya. "hhuuhh.."

Ia lalu melihat kelangit, _'hampir gelap!'_ dengan cepat, sakura berlali menyusuri jembatan ini _'benar-benar hari yang sial!'_

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh nya dikasur "hhuuhhh..." ia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang kesetiap penjuru langit-langit kamarnya. "hari yang melelahkan.." sakura terdiam, otaknya kembali memutar ingatan hari ini yang telah ia lalui, diam-diam sakura tersenyum.

 _TOK TOK TOK !_

"saatnya makan malam!"

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya, samar-samar, ia mendengar teriakan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"ahh.. iyaa iyaa! Aku akan segera turun!" sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari kearah kemar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

 _TENG TENG TENG_

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, seluruh siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Tidak terkecuali gadis musim semi ini. Ia terlihat meregangkan otot-ototnya. Lalu menghela nafas.

"hey sakura- _Chan_!"panggil seorang pria yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Sakura membuka matanya kaget. Lalu menoleh "se-sejak kapan kau disitu?!"sakura pikir pemuda itu sudah pergi kekantin bersama gerombolannya.

"hey.. kenapa kau kaget sekali melihatku..! memangnya aku ini hantu apa"pria penyuka ramen bernama naruto itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"a-aa.."sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin di halte _'apa dia melihatku sedang tidak pakai kacamata ya?'_ ia menelan ludanya _'Semoga naruto tidak menanyakan soal kemarin'_

"Hey sakura- _Chan_! Kenapa kau diam saja?"naruto melihat gelagat sakura yang aneh, lalu ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu "ngomong-ngomong.. kemarin kau kenapa langsung menaiki Bus? Padahal aku ingin menyapa mu, dan kita kan bisa naik Bus bersama-sama. Lagi pula _kami_ juga saat itu akan naik Bus 'B'. Kebetulan _kami_ juga sedang menuju ke _Studio_ "ucap naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam dan agak menjauhkan posisinya dengan naruto. "aa.. i-itu.. aku.." dari ekspresi sakura, terlihat bahwa ia sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan naruto "sedang buru-buru! Ya! Kebetulan kemarin aku sedang buru-buru! Ahaha.."sakura akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan sambil tertawa garing "dan.. k-kupikir.. kau sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temanmu"

"ohh.. yasudah.. kau hari ini pulang naik Bus lagi kan? Bagaimana jika-" tiba-tiba ucapan naruto terpotong oleh suara yang menurut nya menyeblakan itu.

"hey _Baka_!"

Naruto meringis dan menoleh keasal suara, naruto menatapnya datar dan perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"ayo cepat kekantin! Aku sudah lapar tau!"gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang bermodel acak-acakan.

"kalian saja duluan sana!"balas naruto

"jika kami meninggalkanmu, kau akan mengamuk pada kami dan memprotes kenapa kami meninggalkanmu."timpal pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang ujungnya diikat.

Naruto terdiam dan mendengus. "huh! Kalau begitu! Sakura- _Chan_! Ayo kita makan bersam-"naruto seketika berhenti bicara melihat lawan bicaranya tadi sudah hilang entah kemana. "eh? Sakura- _Chan_?" naruto dengan cepat menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah bisa di definikasikan itu adalah sakura, sedang berjalan keluar kelas. "hey! Sakura- _Chan_! Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita makan bersama!"teriak naruto

Seketika, sakura memberhntikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya membeku ditempat. Ekspresinya kini berubah, membeku. _'sial..'_. Perlahan sakura memutar tubuhnya. "a-ano.. aku.."sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini ia berusaha menghindari tatapan pria-pria itu kepadanya. "a-aku sedang tidak lapar! Emm.. sampai jumpa naruto!"dengan secepat kilat, sakura berlari dari kelas itu.

"e-eeh..? dia itu kenapa?"naruto terheran-heran.

"sudahlah naruto! Kau tidak usah telalu dekat dengan gadis jelek itu! Iu bisa merusak reputasi kita!"ucap pria berambut hitam kecoklatan yang bemodel acak-acakan itu dengan tato di kedua pipinya.

Naruto terdiam, "ohya.. dimana shikamaru?"

"ia bilang padaku, katanya ia mengantuk."ucap pria berkulit seputih kertas dan berambut klimis dengan senyuman khasnya.

"seperti biasa _Dobe_."ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang.

"hosh.. hosh.."sakura, ia terengah-engah. "sudah berapa jauh aku berlari ya?"pikirnya. berlari? Ya, tentusaja, dari kelas ia berlari tanpa arah yang dituju. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti diujung koridor sekolah itu, dan menemukan tangga. Ia melihat kearah tangga itu, ia melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka di atas sana. "atap ya?" gumamnya, seketika senyumnya mengembang, akhirnya ia menemukan atap. Ia pikir, disekolah ini tidak ada atap(?). perlahan ia menaiki tangga itu, setelah sampai diatas, ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaus kaki hitam yang panjangnya 1 cm diatas lutut, keluar. Begitu ia keluar, ia langsung disambut belaian angin yang menerpa wajah, rambut, dan pakaiannya. Ia melihat sekitar _'tidak ada siapa-siapa?'_ "baguslah.."gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia melihat ada sepasang kursi panjang yang berbelakangan didekat ujung bangunan. Ia berjalan kearah kursi itu. Lalu iamenduduki kursi panjang itu. Ia melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. bagus lah, disini sepi. Lalu tangan kanannya yang berada disisi tubuhnya—diujung tempat duduk, memegang sesuatu, sebuah benda keras, ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati sebuah gitar yang masih bagus dan baru. Ia lalu mengambilnya lalu tersenyum "kenapa ada gitar disini? Sebelumnya ada seseorang yang kesini ya?"sakura mengangkat bahunya, lalu ia mencoba memetik senar gitarnya. _Fals_ , itulah yang terdengar ditelinganya saat memetik senar gitar tersebut. Ia lalu mengatur senar nya dengan cara memutar-mutarnya diujung gitar itu. Sesudah ia mengatur nadanya, ia kembali mencoba senar gitar tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum. _Pas_ pikirnya. Lalu ia memainkan gitarnya dengan perlahan, dan terkadang alisnya menyatu menandakan ia sedang mengingat-ngingat nada dari permainan gitarnya tersebut.

Tak terasa, sakura menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap dengan bermain gitar. Sakura melihat jam tangannya _'istirahat sudah berakhir'_ sakura lalu berdiri dan menyimpan gitar itu kembali menyender pada sandaran tempat duduk. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. dan tanpa sakura sadari, seseorang memperhantikan langkahnya hingga sakura tak terlihat lagi diambang pintu.

"hey hinata, apa kau lihat sakura?"tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan gaya rambut _Pony Style_.

Yang ditanyapun hanya menggeleng,

"dimana-mana aku tidak melihatnya, dia pasti belum makan siang."ucap gadis pirang itu dengan cemas

"t-tenanglah ino.. m-mungkin sakura- _san_ sudah makan di suatu tempat.."ucap gadis berambut indigo menenangkan sahabat pirang didepannya ini.

"tapi hinata.."ino menatap ragu hinata

"ah.. i-itu sakura- _san_.."ucap hinata

Lalu ino mendongak "hah? Mana?"ino menoleh untuk mengikuti arah pandang hinata "SAKURA!"teriaknya membuat sisi kelas menutup telinganya.

Begitu juga sakura, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh teriakan ino ketika ia baru memasuki kelas. "i-ino.. pelankan suaramu.."ucap sakura yang risih karena mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari penghuni kelas itu karena teriakan ino.

"Hey! Kau ini! Tau tidak?! Aku ini mencemaskanmu tahu! Dari bel berbunyi tanda istirahat, aku tidak melihatmu dimana-mana!"ucap ino dengan suara lumayan keras dengan suara khasnya

"ino.. kecilkan suaramu"ucap sakura

Lalu ino tersadar, dan mengangguk. "ehehe.. maafkan aku sakura.."

Sakura hanya memutar matanya dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan temanya— _Sahabatnya_. Lalu sakura berjalan kearah bangkunya, sudah terdapat naruto disana—disampingnya, yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang selembar kertas. Dan ekspresi wajah naruto kali ini begitu serius dan cemas.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping naruto. Ia melirik naruto dengan ekor matanya _'apa yang dia baca?'_

"Hey Sakura- _Chan_!"

Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget saat namanya disebut tanpa ia duga dan mencoba untuk kembali normal "i-iyaa?" sakura menjawab naruto

Lalu naruto menatap sakura dengan raut wajah berfikir, "ah, tidak jadi.."naruto kembali fokus pada kertas digenggamannya.

' _ada apasih? Bikin penasaran saja!'_ sakura menggrutu dalam hati lalu mendengus kesal diam-diam.

 _TENG TENG TENG_

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa-siswi.

Disebuah kelas, yang tentunya sudah sepi, mungkin hanya tertinggal 1 orang murid. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang terduduk dibangkunya dengan kepala yang ditidurkan dimeja dengan berbantal tas dan tangannya. Mata Emerald nya terus memandangi kearah luar jendela, yaitu kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya yang sedang bermekaran dan berterbangan tertiup angin. Sakura mengukir sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya. Lalu senyuman itu hilang kembali _'ini tidak akan mudah'_ tiba-tiba saja muncul pemikiran itu dibenaknya. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Sakura menghela nafas kasar lalu kembali menatap pemandangan indah musim semi diluar sana.

Sesekali ia menengok jam tangannya. Ya, ia menunggu seseorang. Yang lebih tepat adalah pesan dari seseorang, namun hp nya tak kunjung berbunyi. "nii- _Chan_ lama sekalii!"ia menggumam kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai. Ya, kali ini, ia akan dijemput kakanya. Namun kaka nya tak kunjung memberi pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai disekolahnya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Ini memang idenya sendiri untuk dijemput lebih telat, ia memang sengaja untuk menghindari anak-anak satu sekolahnya—agar mereka tidak melihat sakura pulang dijemput.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Tiba-tiba sakura terbangun dan duduk dengan tegak dikursinya ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya di saku rok nya. Sakura langsung mengmbil ponselnya dan melihat namanya siapa yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah. Dengan gesit sakura menyambar tas nya dan berlari keluar kelas. Dengan langkah lebarnya, sakura menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang panjang. Ketika sampai di ujung jalan dekat lift. Ia mendengar samar-samar suara beberapa orang dari balik pintu berwarna abu-abu. Entah kenapa, sakura ingin tetap berdiri disana. Ia ingin mendengar pembicaraab orang-orang itu.

"bagaimana ini?"

"jika _ex-school_ Band disekolah ini tidak lagi aktiv, maka dengan terpaksa _ex-school_ Band harus dibubarkan"

"tapi ketua.. kami belum mendapatkan anggota baru yang bersedia masuk dalam Band ini ketua.."

"iya ketua.. beri kami waktu lagi.."

"baiklah.. apa kalian punya rencana setelahnya?"

"iya ketua, selanjutnya, Band akan dipimpin oleh Kakashi- _Sensei_ dan temanku ketua.. tidak lagi dengan saya dan Lee"

"temanmu?"

"iya, saya sangat percaya padanya ketua. Dia akan pindah kesekolah ini dalam beberapa hari kedepan."

"ohh.. begitu. Baiklah, jadi, siapa member yang kalian butuhkan dalam Band ini?"

"seseorang Yang Bisa bermain Gitar _Accoustic,_ ketua"

"bukankah dari kemarin seharusnya kalian sudah dapat menemukan member baru jika hanya untuk memainkan gitar _Accoustic_?"

"memang seharusnya begitu ketua. Tapi belum ada yang tepat, dan bahkan ada yang menolak untuk bergabung."

"oh yasudah kalau begitu, kita akhiri rapat ini saja. Lee! Tenten! Lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik, segera dapatkan member baru itu."

"baik ketua!"

"Baik!"

Sakura menyatukan alisnya pertanda ia bingung, "grup Band? Yang bisa memainkan Gitar _Accoustic_?"sakura terdiam, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia tidak peduli.

Ia lalu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya, pasti kakanya menunggu di parkiran sana. Namun ketika ia akan berjalan, sebuah suara menahan langkahnya.

"menguping hah?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Hallo kamu :3 #nyot~

Ehm.. maafkan jika chap ini gaje, kurang berkesan, terlalu pendek, typo bertebaran, etc(?).

Aku Cuma ingin bilang.. trus ikutin cerita aku yah~ dan plis review, jangan jadi ghosttie ah ;(.

Tapi gapapalah yg gamau review juga ;'(. Aku strong kok setrroooongg!. #apadahini-_-.

Udahah segitu aja /?

Review plis ;3

Review kalian penyemangat aku~ #nyot~


End file.
